


Catching Cold

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cold, Friendship, Pneumonia, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: The Mandalorian gets sick from being out in the cold and rain. Cara steps in to help him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Catching Cold

Mando shivered. The cold, wet rain poured down around him as he shifted The Child in his arm so that more of his cloak was covering it. At least his kid could stay dry. It was freezing out, and Mando’s wet clothes were becoming uncomfortably clingy. Just a few more minutes and he would be back at the outpost in Navarro. His ship was parked nearby and Cara might even be willing to watch the kid for a bit while he got dried off.

The Child looked up at him and cooed, comfortable and warm thanks to its sack and cloak. Mando chuckled, surprised to find a little congestion in his lungs when he did. Finally, he saw the distant lights of the trading post. He trudged over to the inn where he was staying for the night and sighed in relief once the rain was no longer falling on him. Mando began to walk towards his room, passing by one of the inn workers on the way. She looked at him disapprovingly.

“You better dry off quick mister, or you're gonna catch a chill. A man has no business being out in this weather.” Mando rolled his eyes under his helmet but nodded. Too late. Chill was already caught. He stumbled into his room and much to his surprise found Cara, sitting on the couch. She was staying next door and must have noticed he wasn’t back yet. “That took a while, you’re soaked. How’s the kid?” She asked. Mando pulled his cloak to the side and took the kid out of its sack, placing him beside Cara. “He’s fine, managed to keep dry.”

He was surprised by how raspy his voice sounded, and noticed a burning sensation in his chest. Cara raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him. “I guess I asked about the wrong person, how are you doing?” Mando walked over to the table and began to set his stuff down. “I’m fine, just need to change.” Cara shook her head. “Well, It’ll be a miracle if you don’t catch something. Better hurry.” Mando nodded and headed over to the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on the way.

After a few minutes he emerged, dry clothes and no armor. It was too wet, the helmet remained in place though. Cara looked at him questioningly. “Don’t you wanna take a hot shower? I’ll stay with the kid.” Mando shook his head. It sounded nice, but he was too tired to stand anymore, and his head was pounding. To make things worse, there was a rattling in his chest whenever he breathed. All Mando wanted to do was cover himself in blankets and fall asleep. He shivered, and Cara gave him a disapproving look.

Ignoring her, Mando took The Child, who had fallen asleep, and set him in his pram. All of a sudden a deep, congested cough shook his whole body, leaving him gasping for breath. Cara got up and quickly rushed over to him, concern flooding her face. “Mando, you okay? That sounds awful.” Mando nodded and ignored the way his lungs felt like they had just been stabbed. “Yeah, yeah, It’s fine. I have some meds. Just caught a chill or something.” His words sounded reassuring enough but his tired stance said otherwise.

Cara shook her head. “Well, I’m staying right next door. So when you need something, just let me know.” Mando noticed how she said “when” instead of “if”. “Won’t need to, but thanks.” He muttered, his hoarse voice coming across harsher than he had intended. Cara looked over at The Child. “Want me to take the kid?” Mando shook his head. “No. He’s fine.” Cara shrugged and got up to leave. “Well, goodnight. If you keep coughing I’m coming back over.”

Mando sighed and collapsed on the bed the moment she closed the door. Tossing his helmet onto the floor, he pulled the blankets up over him and willed himself to stop shivering. Several hours later Mando woke with a start. Something felt wrong. His lungs felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. He took a deep breath and immediately started coughing. His chest was so congested and his coughs were so forceful he was afraid for a minute that he would black out. The Child woke up and began whimpering, obviously concerned.

“I’m...ok...kid” Mando gasped, fighting to get more air in his lungs. Someone knocked on the door, no doubt it was Cara. Normally Mando would be annoyed by someone coming in the middle of the night, but this time he wasn’t. He could barely breathe and his mind was clouding over. Mando knew he needed help. Cara opened the door, eyes shut. “Mando? Can I come in? I’ll keep my eyes closed.” Mando nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. “Yeah” he managed to say between coughs.

Cara made her way over as quickly as possible and handed him some water. “Drink this.” She said. He tried to but almost choked when another round of coughing hit him. Mando fell back into his pillow and moaned. Cara frowned. “Mando, are you still with me? I can’t see you and I need to know if you're conscious.” Mando looked over at his helmet and sighed. “You...can….open your eyes.” He murmured. It scared him how winded he felt after just one sentence.

Cara hesitated. “Ok...you’re sure? I could go get a nurse droid.” Mando shook his head. “No...It’s fine. Please.” Cara nodded, and slowly opened her eyes. His brown hair was wavy and disheveled, and his dark brown eyes were glossed over. His skin was pale and his breathing was alarmingly shallow. “ _Kriff_ Mando, you look awful.” Mando gave a small smile. “I was hoping for something….better than that.” His words quickly led to another round of harsh coughing, and Cara’s eyes widened with alarm. “Ok, ok, no need for sarcasm, just try and breath. Later I can tell you how dashing your features are.”

Mando closed his eyes and tried hard to get some air into his lungs. The last things he wanted was to pass out from lack of oxygen. Cara got up and began making some strong herbal tea. She also went to her room and brought back some spice cream. Cara helped Mando sit up and whenever his coughing stopped for a moment she gave him some of the tea to drink . It was meant to help clear the congestion in his lungs, and once he had finished she was happy to see that it seemed to be working. She showed him the jar of spice cream and opened it up.

“This needs to go on your chest, it will help a lot, are you able to put it on?” Mando nodded but she noticed the nervous way his eyes glanced around. “Don’t worry, I will go around the corner while you do it. Just make sure to use plenty and rub it in a little.” He sighed in relief and took the jar from her. At this point he was too tired to resist, so even though rubbing some strange goo all over himself wasn’t ideal, he struggled to take off his shirt and began applying it.

Once Mando was done he quickly put his shirt back on and shivered from the cold air that had just been on his bare skin. “I’m done.” He said hoarsely. At least this time he didn’t start coughing. Cara came back and put a blanket over him. “I don’t know what else to do, but everything seems to be working, how are you feeling now?” “Better.” Mando replied. It was true. His coughing had at least momentarily stopped and he could breath with less difficulty now. His lungs still rattled but at least he wasn’t on the verge of blacking out. Cara smiled. “Good. I’m gonna be back in the morning to check on you. If you wake up again put some more cream on.”

The next morning Mando woke up and saw Cara already sitting on the floor, playing with The Child. He tried to sit up but immediately began coughing. Cara looked up quickly. “Hey, take it easy. You’re not going anywhere for awhile.” Mando sighed in frustration, and Cara walked over to him. “You’re breathing is way better. I think the worst of it is behind you.” Mando nodded. “Thank you.” He said, shocked at how hoarse his voice had become.

Cara winced. “Still not sounding too good. And that cough might take as much as a week to go away. Just try and get some rest.” Mando frowned. “But I just woke up.” Even as he said this, Mando could feel exhaustion taking over him. How was it possible to sleep and still be this tired? Cara laughed. “Hey, orders are orders. Just be glad that you don’t have a fever. And don’t worry about the kid, he will be fine.” He nodded gratefully and quickly fell back to sleep.

Another day passed and Mando didn’t remember much from it. Sometimes he would wake up coughing, and Cara would help him drink some tea. Then she would leave as he applied more cream to his chest. Other times she simply kept him awake long enough to have some soup or water. One morning, Mando woke up, and for the first time since he had become sick, he didn’t feel overly exhausted or like his lungs were about to break.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around the room. “Cara?” He called softly, wondering where she and The Child were. He immediately heard footsteps and figured she had taken The Child over to her room. “Mando! You’re alive!” She teased, setting the child down in its pram. “Feeling better?” He nodded. “Yeah, lots, think all that stuff worked.” He was pleased to find that his voice, though still a little raspy, was pretty much back to normal. Cara grinned. “You sound better.”

Mando looked over his kid. “Can I see him?” He asked eagerly. “Of course.” Cara responded, handing The Child to him. “For the past three days this little guy has been going crazy without you.” Mando’s eyes opened wide. “Three days? That’s how long it’s been?” Cara chuckled. “Yup. Don’t worry. Greef came over and got the bounty pucks himself. The reward is over there on the table.”

Mando nodded, relieved, and looked down at his foundling, who was cooing happily in his arms. “Hey buddy. Sorry I had you scared.” He began to cough slightly and Cara handed him some water. He drank a little and looked around. “I need to get back to the Razor Crest. I need my next job.” Cara frowned. “Uh, no. You’re still recovering. Probably had pneumonia. Give it another day or two, and I’ll consider setting you free.” Mando sighed, but didn’t protest, he knew she was right.

Two days later, Mando gathered his stuff with Cara’s help and picked The Child up in his arms. The three of them made their way over to where the Razor Crest was parked. Mando was still coughing, but he was well enough to leave. Cara had made him promise to get lots of sleep and not take on any more bounties for another week or so. “Thanks again for all the help.” Mando said to Cara as they stood in front of his ship. Cara smiled. “No problem. What are friends for?”

Mando stood there silently for a moment, suddenly zoning out, and she waved a hand in front of his helmet. “Hello? Mando?” He jumped slightly and cleared his throat. “Sorry… I was just thinking….uh….” Mando paused and took a deep breath. “Is it about me seeing your face?” Cara finished for him. Mando nodded. “It’s just, I’m not used to people seeing it.” She nodded understandingly, waiting for him to finish.

“I’m glad you saw it.” He finally said. “And I trust you, especially after all the help you gave me.” Cara smiled. “Thank you for letting me help you.” She said. Mando shrugged. “Well, I didn’t really have much of a choice. It was either you or coughing to death.” Cara’s jaw dropped and she gave him a playful punch in the arm. “Wow, thanks.” She said, smiling. Mando chuckled. “Anytime, Dune.” He grabbed his bags and walked up the ramp. “Take it easy!” Cara called after him, when she heard him coughing. “Bye.”

Mando nodded and pushed the button to shut the ramp. “I will. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally decided to sometimes ignore the way the show goes and wright based on what I feel like. That's why Cara gets to first see his face in this way.🙂


End file.
